Abnormalize
thumb|right|300px Abnormalize (アブノーマライズ Abunōmaraizu) es el primer opening de Psycho-Pass, interpretado por la banda japonesa indie Ling Tosite Sigure. Como sencillo, la canción fue lanzada al mercado japonés el 14 de noviembre de 2012, y además se incluyó en el disco I'mperfect de Ling Tosite Sigure. Letra Original= 誰にも見せられないもの 頭の中溢れて 間違いさえも無い世界へ 迷い込んでる 有り得ない程擦り込まれてる 目に見えるものだけの"世界"現象 暴き出せるかな Plastic Tac Tic もう誰もおかしくなれないよ 貴様もplastic beautiful world 美しすぎる世界に僕はなぜか光が見えなくて 破裂していく心が 無限のリフレクション Secret kiss for you Secret kiss for you secret remains for you (fake's plastics world) 見せかけの色と未来を暴かないで fake's plastic world keep it secret motion 秘密めいて閉じ込められて 目に見えるものさえも僕のfake show 真実のリバースさ Telecasitic Tac Tic もう全て普通に見えるでしょう? 異常なplastic normal world 無表情過ぎる世界に 無限のリフレクション Secret remains to for you Secret remains to for you ここは既にgestalt illusion 誰も何もがバラバラで ホログラムの中を全部 真実色に染めていく secret remains for you fake's plastic world すべてを暴けば記憶が今を撃って 僕らは気付いてしまうよ (keep it secret motion) 全てが裏返しになって 幻はもうthe end 真実にさえ怯えてしまう 目に見えるものだけの"世界"現象 偽物が手を繋いで 全てを映してるって 誰にも満たされないもの 頭の中溢れて でも、ここが僕の居場所ならば 満たさないから |-|Romanización= Dare ni mo miserarenai mono atama no naka afurete Machigai sae mo nai sekai e mayoi konderu Arienai hodo suri komarete Me ni mieru mono dake no "sekai" genshou Abakidaseru kana Plastic tac tic Nee dare mo okashiku narenai yo Kisama mo plastic beautiful world Utsukushi sugiru sekai ni boku wa nazeka hikari ga mienakute Haretsu shite yuku kokoro ga mugen no reflection Secret kiss for you Secret kiss for you Secret remains for you (fake's plastics world) Misekake no iro de mirai wo abakanai de take's plastics world Keep it secret motion Himitsu meite toji komerarete Me ni mieru mono sae mo boku no fake show Shinjitsu no RIBAASU sa Telecastic Tac Tic Mou subete futsuu ni mieru deshou? Ijouna plastic normal world Muhyoujou sugiru sekai ni mugen no reflection Secret remains to for you Secret remains to for you Koko wa sude ni gestalt illusion dare mo nani mo ga barabara de HOROGURAMU no naka wo zenbu shinjitsu iro ni somete iku secret remains for you fake’s plastic world Subete wo abakeba kioku ga ima wo utte bokura wa kizu ite shimau yo (keep it secret motion) Subete ga uragaeshi ni natte maboroshii wa mou the end Shinjitsu ni sae obiete shimau kimi ga mono dake no “sekai” genshou Nisemono ga te wo tsunaide subete wo utsushiteru tte Dare ni mo mitasarenai mono atama no naka afurete Demo koko ga boku no ibasho naraba mitasanai kara |-|Traducción= Mi mente está rebosando de cosas que no puedo decirle a nadie En un mundo sin defectos, deambulo Tomando el control de manera anormal está un fenómeno "mundial" en el cual solo lo visible es valido ¿Podré revelar sus secretos? Táctica artificial, ya nadie puede volverse extraño Tú también vives en este bello mundo artificial Pero por alguna razón, no puedo ver la luz en este mundo demasiado hermoso y mi corazón rompiéndose es un reflejo de lo infinito Un beso secreto para ti Un beso secreto para ti Sin mostrar sus verdaderos colores ni su futuro (el mundo artificial de la falsedad), permanece en secreto para ti El mundo artificial de la falsedad, mantenlo en marcha en secreto Táctica de transmisión Todo parece normal, ¿no? Este anormal mundo donde lo artificial es normal es un reflejo sin fin de un mundo con demasiada indiferencia Permanece en secreto para ti Permanece en secreto para ti Este lugar ya está dentro de un sistema ilusorio; todos y todo está desconectado Todo está siendo teñido del color de la verdad dentro del holograma El mundo artificial de la falsedad permanece en secreto para ti Si todo fuese expuesto, nuestras memorias romperían el presente y finalmente nos daríamos cuenta (mantenlo en marcha en secreto) Todo ha sido puesto al revés, la ilusión ya se encuentra en su fin Hasta le temo a la verdad Es un fenómeno "mundial" en el cual solo lo visible es valido En el cual las falsedades van de la mano proyectándolo todo Mi mente rebosa de cosas que nadie puede satisfacer pero si aquí es donde pertenezco, no estaré satisfecho Video thumb|center|335 px Enlaces * Letra original, romaji y traducción de mellnoct Categoría:Banda sonora